


The Mask

by taylorann_1426



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, INTP!Paul, M/M, sick!Hugh, space boos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: Stamets had always masked his emotions and persona, but he is actually quite a sensitive person. All it took was one Hugh Culber to shatter that mask (after many attempts). My take on Stamets as an INTP (from an INTJ perspective).





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another space boos fic, hope you enjoy. A comment or kudos is always appreciated. This is not beta-read, sorry.

-Alpha Centuri many years ago-

The wind was blowing, but the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining brightly above that one morning. Ensign Paul Stamets was sitting at his usual spot at Café Trivisi. He’d just finished work at the academy and was just starting his research with his roommate Stral, on Alpha Centuri. It was his day off today however, but that didn’t stop him from working. He was deep into the research report that Stral had made yesterday for him to read about what had happened. The two were trying to uncover the “mushrooms of the galaxy” and figure out a way to capture one of the various kinds to use as energy for an engine, or to what they have dubbed “the spore drive.” He had just gotten to page 20, when he heard this hideous, and awful, attempt at humming Kassalian Opera coming his way. He located the noise coming from a tall, slender, and young medical assistant who was walking out of the cafe to find a seat.

“Can you stop that...deplorable humming?” Paul asked annoyed, giving the man a pointed glare.

Hugh was paying no attention to what he was doing, since he was just having a casual stroll around the city center near the cafe and had decided to come get a drink. He looked around to see who had asked him that, “Me? Deplorable?”

“Yes. I’m trying to read. Now would you leave. Please?” Paul glared again, he was really getting irritated.

“Sorry. Mind if I sit here?” He asked.

“Fine. Just don’t attempt any more Kassalin Opera.”

“You know Kassalian Opera?” Hugh asked, interested.

“My roomate likes it. I, however, don’t, but I know if it. Humans who attempt it don’t have the right vocal cords.” Paul said, taking a sip of his coffee and putting it down. He tried to maintain reading the report, but his eyes made contact with Hugh’s and there was a flutter in his chest. Damn this man was hot. “You must be studying medicine from the uniform, so obviously, Starfleet, but what’s your name?”

“Hugh Culber. I’m finishing my residency on Alpha Centuri. It’s my last year.” The man smiled and offered a hand.

Paul ignored the offer but muttered, “Ensign Paul Stamets. Astromycologist.”

“Astromycology? That’s cool.” Hugh smiled, he sat down next to Paul. 

Paul looked up at the man and said, “Yeah actually. It is.” There was a flutter in his chest. He took in the strong jawline and perfect beard on Hugh. Another flutter happened. Stop it. Yes he’s cute but when will you have time to date him? He thought.

Hugh asked more questions about Paul’s work and he gladly gave answers, “So. How about dinner tonight at the local Andorian restaurant?” The Young astromycologist asked.

“Sounds perfect.”

~\~

-The date-

Paul was dressed in a medium shade blue button-down dress shirt, which complimented his eyes and tan dress pants with desert style boots on. He stood outside the Vulcan restaurant with butterflies in his stomach. Paul Stamets was nervous, which was rare for him, since most of the time he didn’t care how he was dressed or how he acted, but tonight he wanted it to go right. He’d only met this man this morning, yet he couldn’t get him out of his head.

Hugh came around the corner into Paul’s eyesight and Paul had to try not to drop his jaw. The young doctor was in a crisp white dress shirt as well, with black slacks and black dress shoes. “You look...wow.” Hugh stuttered out to Paul.

Paul tried not to blush, but he couldn’t help it, he turned bright red from that compliment alone. “You look amazing.” He said to Hugh, when he’d regained what little composure he had left. Most of it had gone out the window when he saw Hugh.

“So, shall we?” Hugh asked, he took Paul’s arm and wrapped it around his own, then they walked inside. The two walked inside and got seated.

They got to know each other and Paul slowly opened up more and asked questions about Hugh’s interests (other than opera).

When the night ended, Paul felt like he was on a high, and never coming down from it. Hugh had made him feel more alive than ever and he didn’t want to be with anyone else. 


	2. The loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the mission where they found Straal dead and the rest of the crew of the sister ship for Discovery.

Lieutenant Paul Stamets stepped off the ship with his jaw clenched. He headed straight for his quarters to shower after giving the captain his report. He could barely give then report fast enough, he just wanted to be done with it. 

Hugh was already in their quarters, he’d heard of the destruction that had happened, and was worried about his husband. “Hey babe.” He said when the door opened to their quarters.

“Hey.” Paul muttered, he walked straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, something he only did when he wanted alone time. He took a long time just letting the hot, scalding water run over him. Memories flooded his thoughts.

_Just don’t think about it._

_Push it away._

_Lock it away._

But he was your friend _, his brain interjected._

_He’s gone now. Shut up brain!_

“ **SHUT UP**!” Paul yelled out loud, he didn’t realize he’d voiced his own thoughts.

“Dear are you okay?” Hugh asked, knocking the bathroom door.

There was no reply, which worried Hugh’s but he let it go for now. He knew his husband had been through a lot today.

Paul took another 30 minutes in the shower and then finally stepped out, even though he’d thoroughly scrubbed, it still felt like he had Stral’s blood on him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, then stepped out of bathroom in his regulation Starfleet pajamas.

“I made dinner.” Hugh said, kissing Paul’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Paul said. He was tightly monitoring his response, but in doing so gave away how he felt to Hugh. His husband knew him to well.

“I’m sorry about Straal. He was your best friend and colleague for over 12 years.” Hugh put a hand on his husband’s shoulder, gently moving to rub his back.

Paul didn’t say anything in response, and continued to eat and pick at his meal.

They both ate their dinner in silence, Hugh knew that his husband needed time. Paul didn’t like sharing his feelings, or well, expressing them either.

Hugh and Paul then sat down on the couch after dinner to talk. “Tell me about him.” Hugh said softly.

“You already knew him, why would I do that?” Paul asked confused, giving a pointed look. He was trying to avoid the topic of Straal all together, and he was also just tired from the day. 

“Just because, tell me about your friendship with him. Your project. Everything.” Hugh put an arm around the man. 

So Paul started in on talking about Straal, and sure enough, slowly opened up more and more about how much he missed him. Hugh held him close, and ran his hand through his partner’s blonde hair. “Oh Hugh. This war...Straal...shouldn’t have died. It’s my fault...”

“Shhh. I know. Come on. Let it out.” Hugh put his arms around Paul.

Paul gently cried into Hugh’s shoulder, while Hugh gave small kisses all over Hugh’s neck and hands. 

“I got you. Just breath. We will get through this together okay?” 

Paul sniffled a bit and then nodded slowly. He was so grateful to have a husband like Hugh.


End file.
